


Sleep Well My Dear

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Narcolepsy, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, of sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin was always used to bad nights of sleep. It wouldn't be the first time he suffered from sleep deprivation. But, this time, everyone in the Valley was having trouble sleeping as well. Every night, a loud noise reasoned in the Valley.Where was it from? Who was it from? What did it mean?
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 23





	Sleep Well My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> What’s A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here - Exhaustion - Narcolepsy - Sleep Deprivation

Snufkin knew that he was narcoleptic since he was around ten years old. He had started to not be able to sleep for long periods of time and had tried to document himself about it, only to discover that he was probably suffering from narcolepsy. 

It was really hard to live with it, as, when he couldn’t sleep for too long, he would start hallucinating, and he couldn’t tell what was real and what was not anymore, which could be very dangerous for a vagabond like him. He also would start feeling incredibly weak the less he slept and it was weighing him down when he needed to walk, when he traveled.

His problem wasn’t only that he couldn’t sleep, he would also often be kept awake by horrible nightmares that would shake him so much he couldn’t go back to sleep.

Even after spending years coming to Moomin Valley for months on ends, Snufkin had yet to tell them about his condition. He always tried to play it off, pretending that he had been doing things and went to sleep late and got up early like he was known to do.

There were times when Snufkin decided to leave for a few days, so as to not worry the others when he knew he would be obviously exhausted and could pass out at any moment. It had always worked so far and nobody aside from Little My had noticed the frequent periods of sleep deprivation.

He knew that Little My was suspicious about it. She’d confronted him before about it, but he’d just lied and pretended he was just tired because he’d stay up too late. She hadn’t been convinced at all, but she did let it go, warning him that if something is wrong and happens he could only blame himself for not talking to anyone about it.

It was one of those period again. Snufkin couldn’t seem to fall asleep at night anymore. On top of that, every night, a loud noise could be heard through the Valley. It had started just before Snufkin started to not be able to sleep again. It was loud enough that almost all the Valley was complaining about it. That, added up with his condition, made it hell for Snufkin, as even when he could start to drift off, he would be awakened by the loud noise.

It had been almost a week now, since it had started, and nobody could tell what the noise was. Snufkin wished someone would do something about it already, maybe if there wasn’t that noise he could at least sleep for a few hours.

Snufkin wanted to try to go away for a while, try to hide until he could finally sleep a little again, but he couldn’t. The simple idea of packing up his camp and walking for even a day was so exhausting.

By now, even Moomin, as oblivious as he was about many things, had to have noticed the big, dark circles under his yes. Snorkmaiden had already asked him a few times if he was sure that he was alright, but she’d left him alone reluctantly when he lied and pretended to be fine.

He had been avoided going near MoominHouse for a while now, knowing that MoominMamma wouldn’t let him lie about it. He knew that he would be too weak in front of her to pretend.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them enough to tell them about his condition. He just didn’t like for people around him to see him so weak. For a vagabond, looking weak and defenseless was very dangerous. You couldn’t know who you could meet in the wild after all. A simple moment of weakness could be deadly while traveling. And he didn’t want them to think he was too weak to travel anymore.

That day, Moomin had come over while he was eating his breakfast, still slow with sleep. He’d asked carefully to the mymrik if he wanted to go on a walk with him, maybe go to one of the many meadows surrounding the Valley, and maybe pick up flowers and make flower crowns.

Of course, no matter how bad he was feeling, Snufkin couldn’t refuse his friend’s invitation. He nodded and tried to fake a small smile, accepting easily. He couldn’t help but smile a little better as Moomin cheered, jumping up and down in his excitement. Snufkin wasn’t so sure what he was excited about, they were just going for a walk and maybe flower picking, it wasn’t anything new or unusual for them, but he wouldn’t say anything about it to his friend, too fond of his eagerness to say anything that could ruin it.

That night had been particularly bad for the mymrik, and now that he was forced to walk around, he was starting to feel more and more the impact of it. He was trying his best to ignore the moving shadows in the trees, knowing that they were only hallucinations created by his sleep-deprived brain.

He was just walking, trying to ignore his blurry vision, and focusing on whatever Moomin was rambling about. He wasn’t sure how long they had been walking but it already seemed like forever. He knew Moomin was talking to him, but he couldn’t make out his words.

Then, things started to turn and blurred. One moment he was up on his feet, the next he was against Moomintroll. This one was talking to him, his blurry expression worried as he tried to shake Snufkin, but, no matter how much Snufkin tried to fight it, everything faded to black.

When he finally woke up, he found himself in MoominHouse, more specifically, in Moomin’s bed. He had an almost dried cloth on his forehead. He wasn’t sure what had happened to him. He could remember being with Moomin, walking through the forest, and then… He wasn’t sure.

He tried to sit up, wincing in pain as his wrist immediately hurt as he put pressure on it. He avoided using it as he got up. He had to try multiple time before actually managing to stand up on his feet, his body so exhausting it wouldn’t cooperate with him. He slowly made his way down the stairs, intending on going out and back to his tent, when he heard Moomin calling him.

“Snufkin!” Moomin called. “Are you alright?” He asked as he came running to him.

“I’m fine.” Snufkin lied weakly. “What happened?” 

“You’re not!” Moomin scolded. “We were just walking and you just fainted like that. You scared me so much!”

“Ah…” Snufkin was at a loss for words in front of this worried Moomin.

“Now, now, dear, the most important is that Snufkin is feeling better now.” MoominMamma intervened gently. “But, Snufkin, could you tell us what happened? It’s unusual for you to look so exhausted, and I’m afraid to say it but you do look awful.” She continued with a note of concern and a frown.

Snufkin really didn’t want to tell them. He really, really, didn’t. But, as he was faced by those two loving figures, obviously worried about him, he couldn’t play it off. He had to tell them everything. He sighed, defeated and accepted the offer to go sit on the couch, so he could explain everything.

Snufkin had to explain everything to them. From the bad nights and the sound making it worse to the narcolepsy. They were very surprised to learn about his condition, as he’d always looked fine in front of them, although he did admit that he always made it, so he would leave before he could be too exhausted in front of them.

“You didn’t have to run away every time it happened.” Moomin pouted. “Why didn’t you just tell us? We could have helped you.”

“I just didn’t want to be a bother.” Snufkin mumbled awkwardly. “And it’s not good to look weak for a vagabond like me. You learn to isolate yourself when that happens, or it might get dangerous.” He admitted in a small voice.

“But it’s safer here though.” Moomin noted. “And you’re never a bother.”

“Moomin is right, you know.” MoominMamma said gently, setting a cup of tea in front of him. “You don’t have to hide your condition from us. I understand being careful outside, but here, I’m sure you know that it’s a safe place for you. We’ll always be ready to help you and you’ll never bother us for asking for help.”

Snufkin didn’t know how to respond to that, only taking his cup quietly and sipping at it. At least the warm tea was making him feel better.

“I think, there might be something that could help you sleep in grandma’s recipe book.” MoominMamma hummed thoughtfully. “Would you mind trying it?”

“I-” Snufkin hesitated for a moment before sighing. “Anything to make me sleep is always good, I guess.” 

With that, MoominMamma went to search through her grandmother’s recipe book for some remedy that could help Snufkin with his narcolepsy. She managed to find one that was just perfect for what Snufkin had described to her and went on to prepare it.

Meanwhile, Moomin had convinced Snufkin to stay and rest for the rest of the day. He tried to help Snufkin relax enough to sleep, at least a little, before MoominMamma came back with the remedy.

The remedy seemed to work a little, helping him rest for the rest of the day. But Moomin still insisted on him staying to sleep with him, so he could help him relax and reassure him if he had a nightmare.

Snufkin eventually accepted the offer to stay and, despite his reluctance, Moomin went on to read him a story as they went to bed. He didn’t like that he was treated like a child but despite his pouting Moomin managed to make him relax enough to fall asleep.

That night, Snufkin managed to sleep for a while before being awoken by one of his nightmares. He was very thankful for Moomin being there to reassure him, as, for once, he was able to go back to sleep after, rocked by Moomin’s reassuring and soft voice and the slow movement of his paw on his back and in his hair.

For the next few days, Snufkin accepted to sleep at the house, with Moomin, so he could actually sleep. MoominMamma showed him how to make the remedy, so he could make it himself when he was alone on his travels.

It only took Moomin a quick investigation with Little My and Snorkmaiden to figure out what the noise that kept them all from sleeping well was. It turned out that Snork was testing his new fuels at night, as he had to take the day to prepare before the test and didn’t want to wait to test it. They managed to convince him to stop doing it at night, despite his reluctance and eagerness to try out his invention.

In the end, Snufkin got used to sleeping with Moomin when he started to have trouble sleeping again. He would go back to him when he would have the first bad night and would stay until he could sleep a full night without waking up. Moomin didn’t mind at all, very happy to help his friend and to be able to be so close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Alright, alright, I can't help it, it's just too perfect for Snufkin, i'm sorry X)  
> I have an hc that he sometimes has very bad nightmares so I just HAD to.


End file.
